


Courage of the Lion

by Queen_dubs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_dubs/pseuds/Queen_dubs
Summary: Adrianna is a young girl who just moved to Paris, because of her parent's work. She is not very courageable and has a hard time standing up for herself. Since given the opportunity to be more than what she is, can she handle it all?After all balancing, a superhero life and your own is more chaotic than you would think.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 3





	Courage of the Lion

“Adrianna, darling, hurry up. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?” I was rushing mighty fast for someone who wasn’t looking forward to the new school. “No mom, just give me a moment!” I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the kitchen. “Alright my little Lion off to school you go.” She kisses my cheek. “Mom, I'm not six anymore.” I hugged her and ran out of the door. I was really nervous. What if they don’t like me? What if I mispronounce something? I'm not that fluent in French, It would be disastrous. I’d never be able to utter a word every again.

In the middle of her incoherent ramblings, she bumped into someone.  
“Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I honestly forgot I was walking please forgive-” she was interrupted. “Hey girl hey it's okay! No one got hurt.” she giggles. “Wow! You sure do remind me of my best friend. Im  
Alya Césaire. You must be new?” she questioned. “Is it that obvious?” I lowered my head. “Mmm, maybe a little. But it's okay girl, I'll walk the rest of the way with you.”

Did I already make a friend? I haven't even stepped foot on campus. Maybe today will be okay after all. Alya told me about her friends and boyfriend. She said mostly all of the students were nice. But what did she mean by mostly? She went on and on talking about superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was so enamored with and frightened that Paris had superheroes. “Hey look we’re here.”

It was amazing. Alya grabbed my hand and led me to a blunette pigtail wearing girl. “Hey Marinette Dupain-Cheng this is my new friend.-uh.” she stopped speaking. “It's Adrianna.” Marinette looked as though I said the magic word. “That's the most beautiful name ever. I'm sorry but your hair and accent. Are you from America?”  
“Why yes, my curls do give me away and my accent is so southern.” We laugh. The three of us talked until it was time for class. Then I got nervous. What if I run into the ‘mostly’ Alya was talking about? We made our way into the class and I sat down in between Alya and Marinette.

“Hello, class!” The class let out a few hellos and grunts. “today we have a new student. Would you like to Introduce yourself?” All eyes were on me. Great, now I'm even more nervous. She made her way to the front not knowing she caught two pairs of eyes. “Uh, h-hi Im Adrianna. I'm from America, I moved here because my dad is a Fashion designer and my moms a Model.” I heard a giggle. “So I'm guessing mommy and daddy didn't pass on any traits.” So this was the ‘mostly’ Alya mentioned. I should say something, but what could I say? “Chole that's rude. She just got here and you're already bullying her. That's low even for you.” yelled Marinette. I ran out of class. I didn't know that she’d be that mean. And I ran away like a little kid. I don't know why I thought this year would be any different. 

“Oh? New prey? I haven't seen this person before, shy and vulnerable such easy prey for my Akuma. Go and evillize her.”

“No, I can't let this happen again. I have to break out of this. I'm a lion, brave and tough. Alright deep breathe in and out.” 

I head back to class. Everyone seemed shocked. “Is something wrong?” I questioned.

“WHAT, HOW!? No one should be able to calm down that quickly. She's a danger to me and my Akumas.

“Adri you're okay!” exclaimed Ayla.

“She didn't get akumatized!” said Marinette.

“Akumatized? Why would I be akumatized?” I asked questionably.

The bell for lunch had rung. 

How long was I gone for? 

They went on and told me usually when Chloé bullies or make fun of someone they usually get akumatized

“Well, I guess I'm just different.” I smiled.  
“Well what are you doing after school?” asked Marinette.

“Well I was gonna help my dad and model his new design before he gives it to  
Mr. Agreste.” I answered

“Does that mean you’ll be a model?” asked Nino  
.  
“M-model?! M-me! No-no-no. I don't have what it takes to be a model. I blushed.

“That's not true you're very pretty,” interjected Nathaniel 

Adrianna blushed. No one ever complimented her like that. Let alone a guy. 

The school day ended and Adrianna was on her way home. Her day was great especially for the first day of school. On her way she noticed an old man being harassed by a bunch of teens. She thought to go over there and help but what could she do. She’d just make it worse.

NO. I can't think like that. He needs help. 

She made her way over there to the old man and stood in front of him

“Leave him ALONE!” I yelled.

“Pssh and what are you going to do about it” 

GRR

“If you KEEP PRESSING MY BUTTONS YOU’LL FIND OUT! So I reckon you leave before things get dirty.” I spat. The words coming out of my mouth was filled with so much confidence and power.

The thugs ran off leaving Adrianna and the old man behind.

“Sir are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?” I worried

“Yes yes, I'm fine. But are you?’  
“W-why wouldn't I be? I questioned.  
“You were scared. Scared of them and you still came over and helped me.” he answered. “you showed true bravery. I thank you.” 

“Your welcome sir.” I helped him up and dropped my bag. He picked it up and handed it to me. “Thanks.” He nodded and headed off. 

I started back walking to my house. Around 10 minutes later I arrived. I quickly rush to my bedroom and unpack my bag.

“Alright let's see the damage here.” 

A box fell out of her bag. It had a bunch of weird markings on it. It must've belonged to that old man. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box. A light spewed out almost blinding her. Out of the light, there was a small floating lion. Shocked she fell to the ground.

“Honey, are you okay?” 

“Uh yea dad. I uh just fell is all!” 

What is that thing?

“W-what are you?” I questioned

“I am Leo. Your Kwamii. You have been chosen to become the superhero Lionne!”

“W-what? I can't be a superhero. I don't have what it takes.” 

“That's where you're wrong. You showed true bravery today. You jumped into action even though you yourself were afraid. That's what it means to be a superhero” he declared. 

“Your right! I did do that.” I exclaimed.

“Which is why you should be wearing this.” He held up an anklet. “this is where your story begins, Lionne.”


End file.
